


I'll always be there for you

by justalonelyfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelyfangirl/pseuds/justalonelyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is attacked/raped by her boyfriend. The abuse has been going on for a while but she's hidden it from the team. After a particularly bad attack she calls Prentiss. </p>
<p>(Rape is only mentioned!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I've been writing this for a while trying to get it just right!
> 
> Feedback/Comments are welcome and please check out my other fics!
> 
> I'm still quite new to this :)

As tears fall down your puffy face you reach out for you phone, ignoring the roaring pain you feel and dial. Ring. Ring.

“Agent Prentiss”

“E-Emily” you manage to croak out.

“(Y/f/n)? Are you alright!”

“He h-hurt me bad this time, real bad. E-Everything hurts so much”

“Who? Who hurt you (y/f/n)! I’m coming over ok? I’m on my way!” You hear a door slam in background and a few seconds later a car starting.  
When Emily arrives she searches your apartment seeing it a mess and shouting your name. She eventually finds you on the floor in your bedroom, passed out and a bloody and bruised mess.

**

When you wake up the only thing you feel is pain. You groan and slowly open your eyes. Emily is sitting next to you looking at you with a concerned expression.

“Hey you” she says smiling slightly. Her eyes look puffy, as if she’d been crying. You open your mouth to reply but all that comes out is a raspy noise. Emily grabs a cup of water and with her help you manage to drink some to help sooth your throat.

“W-What happened?” You ask, some of it was coming back to you but bits were missing.

“We were kinda hoping you could tell us? Do you remember anything? Do you know who did this?” she asks, she’s now holding you hand tightly.

“Ryan” you whisper, your eyes filling with tears. 

“Who’s Ryan?” Emily asks as her brows furrow.

“M-My boyfriend” Emily’s face flashes with hurt and anger. 

“When you phoned me you said ‘He hurt me bad this time’ had this happened before (y/f/n)?” You look away from her ashamed and don’t respond. “Oh (y/f/n)...”

You thought you could deal with it, it wasn’t anything bad to begin with but then it got worse but maybe you deserved it? You were away all the time! You didn’t want to tell the team, they’d judge you and call you weak. Wait the team.

“Does the rest of the team know?”

“I’ve phoned Hotch, he’s telling the team at the moment” That’s it (y/f/n)! Now they all know how weak and pathetic you really are.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Emily says as she wipes away a few tears that were trailing down your cheeks and strokes your hair. 

“I-I’m sorry” Emily’s expression turns angry and you look away ashamed at having done something wrong.

“You have nothing to be sorry for ok (y/f/n)! Nothing!”

**

You stood in front of the mirror in the hospital bathroom and looked over your injuries. You hadn’t seen yourself since the accident. The team had been pretty reluctant to give you a mirror. You sighed and opened your eyes and felt them immediately well up at your bruised body. The doctors had explained the damaged but you didn’t think you’d look this bad.

Your face was bruised and so were your ribs, along with your arms and legs where he’d thrown punches at you. You had distinctive finger marks around your neck and thighs. Your shoulder had been dislocated in the fight. You’d fought hard while he was beating you up and when he tried to rape you but you’d eventually given up and let him finish. You put on a comfy pair of trousers and a turtle neck to hide the marks around your neck before wiping away your tears and packing up your stuff the team had brought for you.

“What are you doing?” Garcia said as she walked into the room with 2 cups of coffee.  
“I thought you were all working today” you said as you continued.

“I wanted to come see you. Now what are you doing? Does Prentiss know?” Garcia said as she moved into the room.

“Prentiss doesn’t own me. I’ll go home if I please” you respond rolling your eyes, scoffing and picking up your bags.

“Wait (y/f/n)! You can’t just go home!” Garcia said starting to panic more.

“I can and I will! I’ve been at the hospital for 3 days now. I’m going to go home and then I’m going to go back to work!” 

“Well at least let me drop you off!” You nod because otherwise you’d have to take a cab home. 

You stare out the window on the drive thinking back to your attack and everything that’s happened. The pity was annoying, you didn’t need pity you needed them to be angry with you. They should be. You’d gotten into an abusive relationship and the man had nearly killed you! As you focused on what you were starring at you noticed something.

“This isn’t the way to my house Garcia!” you say, turning to glare at her.

“Hotch wanted to talk to you” was all she replied and you just sighed.

**

You ignored people as they stared at you as you walked through the FBI building. Once you got to the BAU you continued to ignore people, only flashing smiles at the team, as you headed straight towards the conference room that’s occupied by Hotch and Prentiss.

“What’s going on? Why can’t I go home?” you ask loudly, interrupting their conversation. You just wanted to go home and rest.

“(Y/f/n)!” Prentiss says as she swings round to stare at you.

“(y/l/n), come sit down” Hotch said gesturing to a chair 

“Just tell me!” you shout. You’re getting angry now.

“You can’t go home because it’s considered a crime scene and considering we haven’t caught your boyfriend” you flinch “sorry, Ryan, yet we don’t feel it’s safe for you to stay in a hotel. We want you to stay here at the bureau.” Hotch says calmly.

“No” you say, shaking your head. “I’m not staying here” not with the nightmares, she screamed loudly and it would bother people if they were in the bureau. You’d been disturbing people in the hospital and it was one of the reasons you wanted to get out so badly. 

“(Y/f/n) there’s nowhere el-”

“She can stay with me” Prentiss says interrupting Hotch. Both yours and Hotch’s heads swing round to stare at her. You go to refuse but Hotch beats you too it.

“Ok, it’s settled. (Y/l/n) you’re staying with Prentiss”

**

His hands are round your neck tight and you can’t breathe. You scratch at him, trying to pry away the hands and block out the words he’s shouting at you. You hear him start to shout your voice which is weird but you eventually notice it isn’t his and begin to wake up.

Prentiss is sitting on the edge of your bed trying to keep you from scratching your neck and shouting your name and telling you to wake up. You’ve got tears pouring down your face and reach out and pull Prentiss into a tight hug and sob into her shoulder. She strokes your hair and waits for you to calm down.

“I-I’m sorry for waking you up” you whisper, your voice is croaky from your crying.

“Don’t be, it’s alright. Everyone gets nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“He was strangling me again and I couldn’t get him off. He wouldn’t stop shouting at me, he was calling me worthless, ugly, stupid and pathetic and I just wanted him to stop! I hate being this weak!” You say sobbing again into her. 

“You’re not weak, ok (y/f/n)? You are strong, so strong! You’ve been through hell and you’re still standing and we’re all here for you ok? I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere!” You nod slightly and snuggle closer into her; Prentiss always knows what to say to calm you down, she’s always there for you. “Come on, let’s lie down” She says tugging you down with her on your bed and holding you tight. You both quickly fall asleep peacefully.

**

You wake up to the smell of pancakes and sigh happily. You roll out of bed and grab your dressing gown before heading into Prentiss’ kitchen. You find her standing by her oven successfully flipping a pancake. 

“I thought I could smell pancakes” you say taking a seat on the counter “How did you know they were my favourite?” you laugh.

“Because you have them every single time we go out for breakfast on a case!” Prentiss says, looking over to you and grinning.

“I don’t!” you reply, blushing.

“Eat your pancakes” Prentiss says handing you a plate. You jump off the counter and follow Prentiss into her living room where you both sit on the couch; you’re both eating quietly for a while before you bring up last night.

“I’m sorry about last night” you say quietly, looking down at your plate. “This is why I didn’t want to stay at the bureau and would have rejected staying here if Hotch hadn’t decided for me. I’ll find a hotel until my apartment is ready”

“You will not! What I said last night is still true, I’m here for you (y/f/n)! You don’t need to suffer through your nightmares on your own; you can always stay with me, ok?” 

“Ok” you say sighing, knowing you weren’t going to get anywhere. 

**

You arrived back at work a couple of days later, against Prentiss’ advice, you were bored out of your mind and wanted to help. You walked into the BAU with cups of coffee for the team and a smile on your face. People did stare but you ignored them and walked into the bullpen to find Morgan, Reid and JJ. 

“Hey guys!” You say handing out coffees. 

“(Y/l/n)!” JJ says running over and giving you a huge hug. They’d all stopped by the hospital to check you were ok but you hadn’t really seen them since. When JJ let go of you there were tears in her eyes but she smiled at you anyway. Morgan then pulled you into a hug followed by Reid. 

“How are you sweet cheeks?” Morgan asks

“I’m good” you say simply before going off to give the rest of the team their drinks.

**  
You tap your foot and wait for Hotch. The team was currently standing in the conference room waiting for him. He’d called you all in with no explanation, you’d assumed it was a case but Garcia didn’t know anything about it so you weren’t sure. You all turned around as he walked in.  
“Washington Police Department have caught him” He said locking eyes with you. There was no question who ‘he’ was. Ryan. You felt everyone turn to stare at you but you just stared at Hotch in shock.

“You’re sure?” You heard someone ask, probably Prentiss. 

“Yes” You felt your eyes start to well up but hold back the tears and look over to Prentiss. She understands what you want and tells everyone to leave the room, and after looking between you and her they do. 

As soon as they’re gone you let the tears fall and she pulls you tight into her, you fall into a heap onto the floor and she hugs you closely whispering into your ear. You just sob harder and hold onto her as tight as you can. He was gone for now. You were free; you didn’t have to look over your shoulder constantly scared you were going to see him. You look up at Prentiss to see tears rolling down her face as well.

“He’s gone?” you ask

“He’s gone” she nods.

**

“Bacon and pancakes?” you spun round to see Prentiss standing by the door in her pyjamas smiling.

“Of course, what else!” you answer, laughing and dishing it up onto 2 plates. 

Bacon is Prentiss’ favourite. 

**

4 months later you were still living at Prentiss’ apartment. You’d offered to move back home but Prentiss wasn’t having any of it while you were still suffering from nightmares. They’d calmed down a lot since the beginning and you really should move back now but you were comfortable and you liked spending so much time with her, she was your best friend.

“Just your best friend?” Rossi asked with a raised eyebrow, as you sat in the police department away on another case. Rossi had been quizzing you for a while about your relationship with Prentiss. He’d been telling you that you both had feelings for each other and you just needed to hurry up and get together. But you were having none of it. Ok, you may have some feelings for Prentiss but you didn’t need to act on them. You needed to get over them.

“Yes, she’s just my friend! Seriously Rossi stop this!” You say rolling your eyes, and ignoring his laugh as you try to focus on your work. You’d been in Portland, Maine for about a day trying to track down a missing woman. 3 more women around the had been kidnapped and killed over the last year and a half, each of their bodies being found after 6 months and another women kidnapped the same day. When the bodies are found they have been tortured and raped repeatedly. The team had gone out to talk to follow a lead while you and Rossi opted to stay back at the police station. You’re working on the geographical profile Reid had left you to finish when Rossi’s phone rings.

“Rossi” he answers, placing it on speaker phone as you move over to him to hear the news.

“The lead was a bust, Roberts says he knows nothing” Hotch answers, you can hear the frustration in his voice.

“You think he’s lying?” you ask

“Most definitely but we haven’t got any reason to bring him in for questioning. If we did he’d lawyer up straight away anyway. How’s the geographical profile coming on (y/l/n)?” Hotch asks

“Just finishing it up, looks like he’s kidnapping the women around the same area It gives us a good idea where his house is, I’ll send a picture of it too all your phones!” you say as you move over to add the final points and snapping a photo.

“Ok, we’ll be back at the station soon” Hotch says as he hangs up. 

**

You end up finding him quite quickly after that, everything starts falling into face and the next morning the team are putting their bulletproof vest on and loading their guns before running into an old, run down house. 

You follow behind Reid and Prentiss as you search the house, splitting off to search rooms. As you turn round to exit the room you’re hit round the face with an old chair leg, you scream out in pain and fall onto the floor. You try to focus but you’ve gone dizzy and can’t focus. You hear people shouting and it all gets too much and you start to have flashbacks to your attack by Ryan.

“Let me go! Ryan please, I’m sorry!” you shout as you feel someone hold onto your shoulders. 

“(Y/f/n)! (Y/f/n)!” You hear Prentiss shout and snap back to the present. You see her looking at you worriedly, and feel the blood trickling down your forehead. You look round the room trying to remember where you are and see the dead unsub on the floor. You look back at Prentiss.

“Sorry” you say, calming yourself down and wiping away the blood as it falls into your eye. “Flashback” you try to stand up but can’t get yourself to balance, Prentiss reaches out and helps.

“Let’s get you to an ambulance” she says, helping you to hold up your weight as she guides you outside and to the ambulance. While they’re patching you up, she never leaves your side.

**

You sit at your desk a few days later writing a report, hitting the keyboard hardly. 

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Morgan asks as he comes by your desk, noticing your angry behaviour.

“Nothing” you say glaring at him.

He holds his hands up in mock surrender, making you glare harder. “Calm down. Come on what’s up? You’ve been like this all day” he says, sitting down on your desk.

You look round the bullpen, checking that none of the team has come back for lunch. Spotting nobody you sigh and look back at Morgan.  
“She’s avoiding me” Is all you say.

“Aren’t you still staying at hers?” he asks slightly confused.

“Yeah, I probably wouldn’t have noticed it as quickly otherwise. She’s going in earlier, so we have to take separate cars. We have dinner together, share a bottle of wine and watch a movie most evenings but since we came home from the last case she’s been going straight to her room saying she’s not feeling very well or eating dinner quickly and skipping out on the movie. I don’t know what to do; I guess I’ve over stayed my welcome. We were fine but since the plane journey home she’s hardly spoken to me!” you say huffing frustrated. To be honest it hurt. You liked Emily a lot, yes more than you should, but you were sure you hadn’t given yourself away. 

You looked up at Morgan to see him smirking at you knowingly.

“What?” you ask annoyed.

“Just go talk to her” He says walking off. You just roll your eyes at him and try to go back to focusing on your work. Maybe you’d talk to her tonight.

**

Prentiss hadn’t come home yet and you’d given up waiting for her. You’d quickly packed your bags, going round the house finding all your things, you wrote a note thanking her for letting you stay and apologising for overstaying. You left it in her kitchen with your key and then walked out the door, angrily wiping away the tear trailing down your face.

You drove to a hotel and booked a room. You weren’t ready to stay in your apartment yet. You’d only been back a few times and even then you’d grabbed things and left as quickly as possible. You’d likely sell it and find somewhere else to live because you didn’t think you could ever live their comfortably again. 

When there was a knock at the door, you got up and ran to the door excited for your food, you opened it and were shocked to see Emily standing there looking quite distressed. 

“Emi-” you start to say before you’re interrupted.

“You left” she says, choking slightly on her tears.

“I didn’t think I was welcome anymore” 

“You were always welcome. I said you could always stay with me and that is never going to change!”

“Then why have you been avoiding me for the last few days Em?” You ask loudly, you were confused and hurt.

“I-I” Emily struggles to say

“You what?” you ask

“I was trying to distant myself from you because you got hurt again because I wasn’t there for you. I need you (y/f/n) I need you so much but I’m never there when you need me! I’m never going to be good enough for you; you deserve the world (y/f/n). I want to give you the world” Emily finishes sighing.

“You’ve always been there for me! I never would have survived through Ryan if you hadn’t been with me, helping me through my nightmares and holding me as I broke down. You’ve helped me so much that I’ll never be able to repay you for it. You made me believe in myself again! You don’t think you’ve good enough for me? God Emily, I want you so much it makes my heart hurt!” 

Emily steps forward and smashes her lips into yours; you kiss her back and pull her down towards you, wrapping your arms around her neck. You then move backwards, pulling her into your hotel room and shutting the door. Emily pushes you up against the wall and you both continue to hungrily make out, exploring each other’s mouths. Her hands start to trail up the front of your shirt and she begins to unbutton it.  
“Is this alright?” she whispers into your ear, breaking away from the kiss and trailing kisses along your jaw line.

“Yes” you sigh

After that you guide her over towards your bed pushing her down and slipping your unbuttoned shirt off your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. You then sit on top of Emily and as she sits up you pull off her top as well. She kisses you softly and flips you over, so you’re under her. She begins kissing down your chest, undoing your bra so she can get to your nipples. She kisses and nibbles trying to make you moan, which you do. When she starts to trail down to your trousers you pull her back up and unhook her bra and attack her nipples with your mouth, making her moan just as loudly. You kiss each other messily, loving the feeling of your skin against each other as you hold on tightly to one another. Emily pulls away and makes her way down to your trousers which she pulls off. She then stops quickly to flick her shoes off and pull her own trousers off before chucking them aside. She then kisses round the inside of your things, making you squirm and rock your hips up. She eventually pulls down your panties, showing off how wet you are. She slides a finger through your folds and pulls in out before placing it in her mouth to taste you, making you both moan. Emily kisses you after allowing you to taste yourself on her tongue. A few seconds later she pushes a finger inside you, which is quickly joined by another one and they start moving. This brings you to moan loudly and Emily smiles as she listens to all the little and loud sounds she can get out of you. She plays with your clit with the other hand as she pumps her fingers into you and it doesn’t take long for you to build up to the top.   
“Emily!” you moan loudly, arching into her as you cum. You then flop back onto the bed pulling Emily with you and kissing her passionately. “Your turn” you whisper into her ear smirking. 

**

Multiple orgasms later you lay together in a tangle of limbs breathing harshly. 

“Move back in with me?” Emily says looking over to you. 

“Of course, I’ll stay while I search for a new apartment” you reply smiling brightly.

“No, live with me permanently. You’ve already lived with me for about five months and it saves you getting a new apartment” Emily says slightly sheepishly.

“Really?” you ask shocked, and Emily nods. “I’d love to!” You say pulling her into another kiss.

**

You’re all called in about another case the next morning and you and Emily walk into the bullpen together. When you get into the conference room Morgan and Rossi are smirking at the pair of you.

“It’s about time!” Morgan says laughing. The rest of the team look at him in confusion before looking at you two.

“Who had 5 months?” Garcia asks grinning.

“That would be me!” JJ says, holding out her hand as the team grumbled and gave her money.

“Wh-” you begin to ask confused

“They were betting on how long it would take us to get together!” Emily says glaring at them. 

“Well we thought we might as well make some money off of this, it’s been going on for long enough!” Rossi says laughing. “I thought 4!”

“6” Says Morgan “So close!” 

“I had at least a year” Reid pipes in

“2 months!” Garcia says blushing “I was hopeful!” the team laugh.

“I had 8 months” Hotch finishes.

“I can’t believe you guys!” you say, rolling your eyes and laughing along with the rest of the team, including Emily.

“Seriously though, we are happy for the pair of you” Hotch says and the team nod along happily. You and Emily smile brightly at each other and then at the team.

“Good because we’re happy too” Emily says grinning.


End file.
